


Dreamless Sleep

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Consent Issues, Double Penetration, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Format: GIF, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Multi, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nsfw gifs, nsfw images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: After a stressful test, Hermione takes Dreamless Sleep potion.  Everyone knew that, including her fellow Head, Draco Malfoy.  and he and his friend, Theodore Nott, took advantage of that fact.  It was so easy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott
Series: Requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892983
Comments: 24
Kudos: 838





	Dreamless Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harliqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harliqueen/gifts).



> How fun! I’d love to see Breylo or Hermione/Draco/Theo Somnophilia stuff!!

It was too easy with them being Head Boy and Head Girl. Also since Hermione was known to take dreamless sleep after big exams. Inviting the only other returning Slytherin, Theo Nott, was just icing on the cake. Draco Malfoy was just following his volatile sexual fantasies over the Gryffindor Princess that he’d been obsessed with for nearly five years. Watching another bloke have their way with her as well was just part of that.

He’d given Theo a note with the Head common room password that was ever changing and a time to sneak over for the night. They’d just had a grueling DADA exam and Granger’s hair had practically become a mane of frustration and static electricity. They knew she’d take the potion to have a relaxing night’s sleep that night.

He was waiting, already shirtless, on the common room couch by the fire long after Granger had said goodnight and become dead to the world. Theo arrived right on time, eager as ever.

“Already hard as a rock I see,” Draco teased.

“You’re one to talk,” Theo coolly replied. He gestured with his chin towards Granger’s room. “Let’s go.”

With a smirk, Draco led them to the door and uncaringly opened it. As expected, Granger was sound asleep in the middle of her fourposter bed, curled in a ball. They stalked to opposite sides of the bed and slowly pulled the duvet down. They liked the savor these experiences.

They inwardly groaned at the sight of her. She was wearing a comfortable cotton nightgown and panties. They always revealed her lower half first, pushing the soft fabric up from her soft thighs until her panty clad cunt was revealed to their gaze. Draco made the first move, licking his lips as he tugged the underwear from her and tossed them out of sight.

Meanwhile, Theo pulled the nightgown further up to reveal her pert tits so he could clasp them in his hands as rough as he wanted without jarring her. He was a tit man, through and through. Draco loved arses – all kinds.

“Look at her, Nott,” Draco said with a slight hiss as he pushed Granger’s legs apart to gaze at her shaved pussy. “She started shaving – didn’t expect that.”

“Makes it easier on us – how thoughtful,” Theo mused jokingly.

Draco was already licking his fingers and sliding them along her now-hairless slit. He teased her, from her hole to her clit and circled it languidly. Theo joined in, dragging his hands away from her tits and massage her inner thighs and hold apart her pussy lips for Draco’s exploration.

“She’s getting wet,” he said with excitement as Draco’s fingers slid around easier and easier. “Who’s turn is it to take her cunt first?”

“I want to cum in her pussy tonight, so you take it first,” Draco said resolutely.

Theo quirked a dark brow but agreed. He knew Draco salivated over Granger more than he’d ever admit. And more so than him. Besides, he liked anal like any bloke did.

The Slytherins stood away from Granger’s mostly nude almost comatose form on the bed. Facing each other, they stripped themselves of the rest of their clothes. Theo’s eyes trailed down to Malfoy’s hard cock. He wouldn’t mind playing with that again sometime soon.

Theo took his que from Draco’s nod to crawl onto the bed between Granger’s legs. He rested the tip of his hard cock against her clit and pinched her labia around it with his fingers. He started rocking his hips. Shoving his cockhead against her clit roughly. She grew slicker. And slicker. He almost slipped completely against her flat stomach.

“Get on with it already,” Draco hissed as he crawls over her face and fed his hard cock into her unknowing mouth. Even in her sleep, she reacted. He growled as her tongue just instinctively lapped at his shaft. And how her throat seized and closed around his cockhead as he thrust deep inside her mouth.

Theo followed suit and pressed the tip of his cock against her pussy and slid in smoothly. It was too glorious a feeling – the heat, the wet, the tightness – for Theo to reign himself in. so he started pounded her as fast as he could. He shoved her body back on the bed, inadvertently shoving her mouth further on Draco’s cock. They bounced her between them with practiced ease.

Theo watched Draco for a moment, mostly preoccupied with the feeling of Granger’s cunt squeezing him every time he shoved into her. The man looked like he was in heaven just in her throat. And maybe he was. But he just wouldn’t admit it. Such a Slytherin.

Theo focused on getting his own rocks off. He pummeled Granger like a two sickle whore and loved it. He loved that she wasn’t aware of what was happening to her. What they were doing to her. What they were using her body for. How they were ravaging and violating her. That knowledge was as sweet as the feeling of fucking her itself.

“Fuck!” Draco exclaimed, yanking himself out of Granger’s mouth. “Switch!”

Theo dutifully pulled himself out of Granger’s cunt and waltzed around to her mouth while Draco mounted her.

Draco’s eyes were shut in bliss as her pushed his cock into her pussy. Theo could even hear him whisper, “Hermione…”

He bent both of her legs back, bending her in half, penetrating her so deep she’d be keening in rapturous pleasure and begging for more if she was conscious. As it was, with Theo’s cock hovering at her lips, she let out a few sleepy sighs and mewls.

Draco felt more relief sticking his cock into Hermione’s cunt than he had when he was found innocent at trial following the war. She was so tight and wet and forbidden. He could feel her inner muscles flexing and squeezing his shaft as he went as deep as he could go.

He gained momentum and speed and started to pound her. He wished she was awake. He wished she was looking up at him with wide eyes and a screaming mouth. Screaming for more. Or even screaming around Nott’s cock.

His eyes trailed up her body, to the way the globed of her breasts bounced with the force of his thrusts.

Theo amused himself with teasing Granger’s lips and poking tongue with the tip of his dick. He didn’t want to blow until he got to bottom out in her arsehole.

“Help me flip over,” Draco grunted. He slowed enough in his thrusting so the two Slytherins could manipulate Granger’s supple body until Draco was on his back and she was draped over him, still impaled on his cock. He slowly rocked up into as Theo prepared her arse with a couple useful spells and his fingers first.

Theo let out a snake-like hissssssss as he penetrated her tight arse with the tip of his cock. It just popped into her easily with the prep and experience she wasn’t aware of.

Draco held still while Theo fed more of his cock into her arse. He maneuvered her head so it was tucked into his clavicle and she could still breathe properly. He held her body tight as a vice against his chest, feeling his eager cock jump within her, waiting to fuck again.

When Theo bottomed out, he let out a sharp gasp. “She’s so tight back here. It’s a wonder I ever want to fuck any other hole.”

“I’m more than glad to keep her cunt to myself, Nott,” Draco said with a harsh breath. “Now move!”

The Slytherins fell into their rehearsed rhythm of tandem fucking. Theo fucked her arse deep and fast. Draco fucked her shallow and slow. He never wanted to leave this part of her.

They were able to pound her between the two of them that she even started twitching. This had happened before. They knew she wouldn’t wake up. But her body was feeling the pleasure they were giving her and was reacting. She writhed, sluggishly. She mewled into Draco’s neck and reveled in the vibrations and feeling of her breath on his cool skin.

Theo came first – as usual – flooding her arse with his cum and a hiss-like shout. As Draco still shallowing fucked her cunt, Theo carefully pulled his softening dick out of her and fell away, panting against the bedpost.

He watched as Draco tightened his hold around Granger like a boa and rammed up into her from the bed. How suddenly Draco slammed into her and held firm, filling up her cunt with his own Malfoy cum. The blond threw his head back and cried out as he dumped all of his load into her supple body. When he was done, he just lied there with her on top of him for a few minutes.

Eventually, he caught his breath. So, he lifted her body off of him and left her in the center of the bed as he stood. He dressed himself first, as Theo already had. Then he handled his wand and waved it over her. In a matter of seconds, she was clean and dressed and tucked in.

As the Slytherins left for the Heads’ common room, Draco commented, “NEWTs are coming up.”

“She’ll practically be in a coma every night for weeks,” Theo said with a smirk.

Draco grinned. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopes this pleased you


End file.
